Is It You
by nycon
Summary: What if Alex came back before Marissa died.
1. wish you were here

**Is It you**

**summery**: what if Alex came back before Marissa's death.

**I own nothing**

Marissa was sitting on her bed looking Thu old photos. When she came upon a photo of her and Alex.

**Marissa:** "where are you now when I need you the most." ( she knew that she was the reason Alex left. She also knew that if she go a second chance to be with the blond girl she would not wasted it.) Just then she herd a knock at the door.

**Marissa: **"**come in.**" she hid the pictures and looked at the door. just then Julie cooper walk in. "what do you want mom?"

**Julie:** " I just came to tell you that there is someone at the door for you. But since you are in a bad mood I'll just tell them to leave." ( Julie knew that after Marissa moved back into the house she was not the same. That was over a year ago.)

**Marissa: **" Wait who is it?" ( Marissa knew if it was Summer or Seth or even Ryan they would just come up.)

**Julie: **" You well have to find out your self." ( Marissa got up out of bed and went down stairs. Just then she saw someone she hasn't seen in almost 2 years ago.)

**Marissa: **" What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA."

**Alex: **" Well I came to give you this. ( Alex hands Marissa 4 tickets to the bait shop.) I know we haven't talk in almost 2 years,but you are the only person I know that doesn't work at the bait shop. I have a band and we are playing there this weekend. So I thought you can invite Ryan and Summer and Seth.


	2. wow lets go shopping

**ch.2**

**Marissa:** " yeah that would be cool." ( wow Alex never looked so sexy Marissa thought)

**Alex:** " well I better get goin. So I well see u this weekend?"

**Marissa:** " yeah, see you then. ( when Alex left Marissa call Summer and had her come over. Less then a hour later summer was in Marissa's room.)

**Summer:** " Coop what was the nine one one about?"

**Marissa:** " Alex came and see me to drop off four tickets to her band show at the bait shop."

**Summer:** " Wait Alex as in exgirlfriend Alex? (Marissa just noded. Summer knew that Marissa still had feelings for Alex.) So what are you gonna do about it?"

**Marissa:** " well I already told her that me, you, Seth and Ryan will be there."

**Summer:** " Are you going to be ok with Ryan there? I mean you guy aren't on the best of terms after the break up."

**Marissa: **" Well I will have to get along with him. I just realy want to see Alex play again." ( Marissa block out what Summer was saying and thought back to when Her and alex were still living together. when she woke up to Alex playing her guitar.)

**Summer:** " Coop are you listening?"

**Marissa: **" What?"

**Summer:** " I said that since you want to see your lover or soon to be lover again. We have to go shoping to find you some thing to were."

**Marissa:** " You are just looking for an excuse to go shopping aren't you."

**Summer: **" yes now lets go."


	3. What

**ch.3**

Mean while Summer and Marissa go shopping Alex is going to see the band at the bait shop.

**Alex:** " Hey guys can we talk?" ( just then three girls jump off the stage and walk over to Alex.)

**Amanda:**" hey Al whats up?" ( was Hispanic with short dark brown hair and tattoos all on her arms and about 5ft6in.)

**Alex: **" Whats up Amanda, is I think I made a big mistake."

**Kennedy:**" why what u do?" ( Kennedy was about 5ft 4in with long black hair and the hole punk thing going on.)

**Alex: **" Remember when I first met you guy? I was a mess and if it was not for you guys and Jodie stating this band I would still be drinking until I passed out? ( they all nodded and then Jodie said something.)

**Jodie:**" We still do that Alex what you talking about." ( she said with a smile to lighten the mood.)

**Alex: **" Jodie this is Sirius."

**Jodie:** " Sorry. So what are you trying to say?"

**Alex: **" Jodie you mighty not like this but I invited Marissa and her friends."

**All three girls: **" YOU DID WHAT."

**Alex: **" I sorry but I had to I still have feeling for her and I had to see her so that was a good excuses.

**Amanda:**" Alex you know I support everything you do but Marissa was the reason you left Newport."

**Alex:**" I know but I just had to. Just like how you always when we told you not to go out with October and now you and her have been together for almost one year. That is how I feel about Marissa.

**Amanda:** " Well then I support you. Do I have to like her though?

**Alex: **" Yes." ( Amanda nodded and then her and Kennedy left to give Jodie and Alex some time to talk about what Alex just said.)

**Jodie: **" Are you sure you want to do this again? I don't what to see your heart broken."

**Alex:** " Yes I am sure. You don't have to worry about me I am stronger than I was two years ago.

**Jodie:**" Alright then let's get the practising in shall we?"

**Alex:** " We shall.

--

There you are I might post one more but I will be the day of the concert. Hope you in joy

PLZ REVIEW.


	4. the band

**Ch.4**

Marissa and the rest of the gang came to the bait shop at eight thirty and the place was packed they gave the ticket guy there ticket when he said.

**Guy:** " Hey your name isn't Marissa is it?"

**Marissa:** "that depends on who's asking."

**Guy:** " the band told me to find this Marissa girl and take her and her friends to see the band."

**Marissa:** " Yeah I'm Marissa. So take us away."( The ticket guy took Marissa and her friends backstage were the band was warming up.)

**Guy: **" Hey you guys I have that Marissa girl you were waiting for."

**Alex: **" Bring her in. ( the guy let them go backstage then left.) Hey Marissa, I want you to meet the band. This is Amanda she kind of cranky because her and her girlfriend got in to a fight. (Alex whispers the last part to Marissa. Marissa laughed at that and said.)

**Marissa:** " Sounds like you when we had a fight."

**Alex:** " Moving on Amanda this is Marissa, Summer ,Seth and Ryan."

**Amanda:** " Hey nice to meet you guys. Alex wouldn't shut up about you."

**Alex:** " Blow me. Anyways this is Kennedy and you guys know Jodie."

**Kennedy: **" What's up."

**Jodie:** " Nice to see you all again. Hey Al were on in five."

**Alex: **" Ok. I only need like three."

**Marissa:** " It was nice to meet and see you again."

**Alex: **" Here let me walk you guys out."

**Marissa:** "So how long has the band been together?"

**Alex:** "For about a year and a half. We started it as soon as Amanda came back from Japan. To learn whatever it is she learned."

**Marissa: **" Hey you think we can talk after your band finished?"

**Alex:** " Sure just meet me here."

**Marissa:** " Ok see you then." ( Wail Marissa and everybody found a nice spot to stand. Alex and the band were trying to figure out what song to play first.)

**Amanda:** " I got it how about Fall For You ?"

**Alex: **" I'm ok with it how about you two?" ( Jodie and Kennedy just nodded their head. Then they were waiting for the show to begin.)

Just then the manager came on stage to announce them.

**Manager:** " Lady and gentlemen I am proud to welcome braking the circle. (Everyone went wild when they got on stage and took there spots.)

**Amanda: **" hey there everyone we hope you all have a good time tonight here is our first song call Fall For You." ( the band started to play the song then they played taking over me. They played four more songs before they finished up with It's not my time.)

thanks 4 reading PLZ REVIEW

fall for you- Secondhand Serenade , Taking over me- Evanescence, Its not my time- 3 doors down.


End file.
